conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Singapore Day (YPGN)
Singapore Day (Yarphese:Ngày Sừngphêu) is a holiday celebrated in the Grand Yarphese Republic on 31 March (90 by Yarphese calendar), annually. It celebrates the anniversary of the completion of the Grand Yarphese Republic through the surrender and annexation of Singapore into the Grand Yarphese Republic on 31 March 1996, with the Treaty of Tekong. The celebration takes place mostly in Yarphei, although a few overseas Yarphese practice it. Overseas Singaporeans, however and many others all over the world, regard it as a bitter defeat. History Singapore day is a relatively new holiday, but it has attracted a lot of attention. Annexation of Singapore Singapore was a thriving industrial country under Goh Chok Tong in 1996, when it witnessed Johor being taken by the Yarphese. In order to avoid struggling and possibly damaging the economy, Goh surrendered in hope that maybe the economy would survive, and that Singapore would keep its place on the world stage. As Yarphese troops entered via Tekong Island, they were met with a diplomatic team. On the spot, the Treaty of Tekong was signed, on the coast of the island. Goh Chok Tong became a VLA member, Singapore was renamed Province 27, and later Province , and the occasion marked the completion of Yarphei. Legislation took place the next day in both countries, and it proved unanimous in both the VLA and the Parliament of Singapore. The international community, however, did not approve of this gesture. Although planning to stop the treaty, the United States sent a diplomatic team, but it was already too late, and it was impossible to stop, since only the final legislation remained. Establishment of the Holiday The holiday was proclaimed immediately after by Trầng Chúp Long. The first celebration was massive, involving fireworks ordered to be set off in all cities with more than 200,000 people. Dances, songs, and sayings were commissioned. "Count on me, Yarphei" and "Raise the Triangular Flag" became hits performed by young Yarphese musicians Lloyd Hsiu (from Singapore) and Soeur Bunchhoeun (from Battambang), respectively. This first celebration established the foundations of what would become Yarphese culture in the coming years. Celebration Today, the celebration takes place in all parts of Yarphei. It is on 31 March most years, but occasionally it will take place 30 March if 31 March is a Yarphese uposatha day. This was done to make sure celebrations helped the population to work harder on that day. It was not put on April 1 due to it coinciding with April Fool's day, which is celebrated in Yarphei. The day is structured precisely. The day begins at 3:45 AM, when everyone (excluding seniors over 70, children under 7, or others unable to take part) goes into a period of intensive work, meant at the betterment of the city or local town. Normal work hours begin for those employed, while others continue the work, but by 11:00, all are dismissed. Most families take siestas during that time, before engaging in a large meal immediately after. The meal is usually cooked the day before, often featuring different foods of Singaporean cuisine, such as mee, a Chinese-derived noodle dish. At around 2:30, parades begin, and people in rural areas flock to the cities to watch them. Floats can be run by anyone who wishes to participate, and usually feature cultural organizations, and massive VLA floats. Parades are usually so large, that the entire VLA (those not participating in the parade) is often caught up directing the masses of people. Parades are often followed by shows in parks, which involve "traditional" Yarphese dance, acrobatics, and music. These are enjoyed by many people who dine while watching. Festivities often continue well into early morning. Beginning in 1999, it became a tradition to make Singapore Day a Buddhist holiday. Thus, everyone must make a visit to their temple on this day. Parade floats of the Buddha became popular this year, as well. Category:Events Category:Yarphei